gokumadofandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Madou Monogatari List of Characters
In this section, we list the characters of the Goku Madou Monogatari series ("Goku Madou Monogatari" and its modified version). (However, characters newly added with the modified version after the complete version are excluded.) Main Characters *Ichiro Tanaka - Defect of the hero. Often spits out unreasonable abuses towards others. Because it is reincarnation of Arle Nadja, it is trapped in strange ruins with six other friends. *Masuda Taro - A friend of Tanaka. She seems to be homosexual and makes sexual remarks to male characters such as Tanaka. On the other hand, even if it is exposed to a dangerous situation, it is also an owner with a calm personality that can not easily go wrong. *Junko Kida - A friend of Tanaka. It is an occult mania, trying to calmly analyze a paranormal phenomenon during the exploration of ruins. *Jiro Nisimura - A friend of Tanaka. She is a fearful and bearish personality and is always in a panic. *Shittaka Koto - A friend of Tanaka. It is being described in the work with a person with a calm personality, but in reality it is quite hot and he often shouts with Tanaka and shouts at yelling. *Ageha Konoha - A friend of Tanaka. It looks like a fat black girl and is constantly being insulted by Tanaka. *Shiraji Ganji - A friend of Tanaka. A heroin-like existence that is troublesome. *Nakayama Hitoshi - Professor of archeology that I came to study the ruins from the place called Sensei University. I try to rescue Tanaka from the ruins. *Kurayama Kyoko - Full It will appear later. He came to investigate the ruins as a subordinate of Nakayama. Although he is a cool personality, he has a strong obsession with money. Inhabitants of The Past World *Satan - The only living person lurking inside the ruins. Tanaka knows the background trapped in the ruins and tries to reach a helping hand. *Arle Nadja - A girl living in the past world, where Tanaka suddenly moved instantaneously while searching for ruins. I gradually deepen my friendship with Tanaka who came from the future. *Witch - Sub character that appears as a group of Arle Nadja. Deepen mutual friendship with Tanaka. There are mummies of a figure that looks very similar in the ruins, and causality is suspected. *Draco Centauros - Same as above. *Schezo Wegey - Same as above. *Rulue - Same as above. *Bezel - A devil that appeared from the sky in the past world and tried to destroy everything. It was repelled by the sacrifice of many people. *Larry Meian - A slave girl working at a mansion. Gifted clothes and rose hair ornaments are given from the master of the manor. I met Tanaka who broke into the mansion and can talk about it. *Harpy - Puyo Puyo series *Wish - Madou Monogatari Tower of Magican *Skeleton T - Puyo Puyo series *Nasu Grave - Puyo Puyo series *Priest - TBA *Mother-in-Law - TBA Other Characters *Tanaka Mother - TBA *Yuki Miyashita - TBA *Kawagoe & Yamamoto - TBA *Nasaki & Fujiwara - TBA *Wai and Uwan - Title. *Dōshokubutsu - Monster. *Takokamakiri - Monster. *Tanaka Kazumi - Full true end. Category:Lists